Firma: Chico anónimo
by Fiilos Tucker
Summary: Por que necesitamos más fics de estos dos rubios. Theemas.


**Disclaimer:**SP le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone

**Título:**Firma: El chico Anónimo

**Resumen:**Por que necesitamos más fics de estos dos rubios.

**Advertencias:**Shounen-Ai.

**Pareja(s):**Thomas/Tweek Theemas(?)

**Escrito****por:**Fiilos Tucker :B

**Inspirado****por:**El silencio de mi cuarto o-o y mi delicioso panque con frambuesa *-* 3

**Comentarios:** Primero que nada dedicado a ShinigamiJazzDark89 :D espero  
>que te guste.<p>

* * *

><p>Thomas era un chico muy tímido. Tenía síndrome de Tourrete y esa era la razón por la cuál él era extremadamente tímido. Estaba enamorado de un chico que viajaba en el autobús de la preparatoria, de lunes a viernes, de ida y vuelta. Lindo, tembloroso, rubio y de ojos tristes. Se sentaba siempre hacia la ventana, en la penúltima fila del bus.<p>

Ambos iban a la misma escuela pero jamás le habló o lo vio de frente. Fue todo un logro animarse a ocupar el asiento del pasillo junto a él en cada viaje, todos los días, en los últimos 2 años.

Una vez se "aclaró" la garganta para llamar su atención pero el chico ni lo escuchó. Siempre tomaba mucho café. Otra vez intentó llamar su atención, quiso ofrecerle una pastilla, pero se puso tan nervioso que en una frenada las mentitas rodaron por todo el camión. Él bebía el líquido caliente así que ni lo notó.

Un día, Thomas sacó coraje y puso un papelito en el casillero del chico:

_"Al chico que toma café y que de lunes a viernes viaja en el autobús de la preparatoria, de ida y vuelta, en el asiento de la ventana de la penúltima fila: ¿Tienes novia/o?_

_Firma: El chico anónimo._  
><em>PS. Deja tu respuesta en el casillero 9702."<em>

La mañana siguiente, esperó alguna respuesta de su amado. Nada. Pero al otro día, Thomas encontró una nota al abrir su casillero:

_"Al chico anónimo: ¡No! ¡Es demasiada presión!_  
><em>Firma: El chico que toma café y que de lunes a viernes viaja en el autobús de la preparatoria, de ida y vuelta, en el asiento de la ventana de la penúltima fila (Oh dios esto es <strong>MUCHA<strong> presión)."_

Se puso muy feliz al leer el papel pero el viaje fue como siempre: él tratando de controlar su Tourrete y no espantar al rubio y el otro pegado a su termo con café. Al otro día, apareció otra nota:

_"Al chico que toma café y que de lunes a viernes viaja en el autobús__ de la preparatoria, de ida y vuelta, en el asiento de la ventana de la__ penúltima fila: ¿Cómo te llamas?_  
><em>El chico anónimo."<em>

Nuevamente, cuando iba a sacar sus libros cayó una notita con una mancha de café y leyó que él se llamaba Tweek. Fue y le escribió otra nota.

_"Es algo extraño, pero aún así es lindo._  
><em>Chico anónimo."<em>

Al día siguiente le llegó otro papel.

_"Al chico anónimo:_  
><em>De casualidad... ¿Te gusta el café?"<em>

Y las notas iban, venían y poco a poco comenzaron a conocerse. Las notas pronto se convirtieron en cartas donde se contaron cosas como la música que escuchaban, las películas que preferían, lo que habían comido ayer y cenarían hoy, el gusto compartido por los animales y el odio por los gnomos de la ropa interior, sus coincidencias sobre sabores de helados; también sus diferencias respecto a si la ch es o no una letra y cosas de ese tipo.

Un lunes en el camino a la preparatoria, tras ver de reojo que Tweek acariciaba la carta de aquel día, Thomas se animó a sacarle conversación.

-Qué curioso ¿verdad? ¡Jódete!- Thomas se avergonzó y se tapó la cara al ver a Tweek algo asustado

-¡Gah! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa?

-¡D-Discúlpame! Tengo síndrome de Tourrete.

-Nghn- Tweek bebió su café y se controló un poco- N-No importa... Es mucha presión el no saber su nombre... Oh por dios...-Tweek empezó a temblar de nuevo- ¿¡Qué tal si es un asesino en serie y me quiere matar para vender mis órganos en algún sitio clandestino?

-¿Un asesino en serie? ¡Coño! A lo mejor es un algún enamorado... Él no te ha dicho que te quiere matar ¿o sí? ¡Puta!

-No...- Tweek le dio otro sorbo al café.

Y fue entonces que Tweek vio de frente a frente a Thomas. Tweek contempló su cabello color miel y sus ojos cafés, mientras que Thomas pudo ver que sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda.

A esa altura, Thomas y Tweek ya conversaban en sus viajes a la escuela y entre clases. Tweek le platicaba sobre las clases que había tenido y Thomas igual. También hablaban de las cosas que harían el fin de semana. Así, Thomas ganó confianza y a Tweek comenzó a gustarle su habitual compañero de viaje. Por eso, un día Thomas, leyó la siguiente nota:

_"Al chico anónimo:_  
><em>Tendrás que disculparme, pero no puedo seguir con esto ¡Es demasiada <em>_presión! Además hay alguien que me gusta y no quiero ilusionarte__ más. Espero que lo entiendas._

_Firma: El chico que toma café y que de lunes a viernes viaja en el autobús__ de la preparatoria, de ida y vuelta, en el asiento de la ventana de la__ penúltima fila."_

Thomas decidió escribirle de vuelta.

_"A mi querido chico que toma café y que de lunes a viernes viaja en el__ autobús de la preparatoria, de ida y vuelta, en el asiento de la__ ventana de la penúltima fila:_  
><em>Te entiendo. No tienes por qué disculparte. Espero que ese alguien te<em>_ haga muy feliz._  
><em>Chico anónimo."<em>

Las notas dejaron de aparecer. Pero afortunadamente, Thomas ya no viajó en pleno silencio. Tweek no se pegaba (tanto) a su termo. Iban y venían, de lunes a viernes, sentados en cualquier parte del autobús o parados, pero tomados de la mano, sin timidez.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dios mío! Tenía muchas ideas para hacer este Theemas(?) una de ellas era como de estilo medieval (tal vez la publique luego) pero se me hizo algo larga otra era una parodia de Cenicienta e_e (si quieren también la publicaré después) y varias pero... esta la escribí en unas dos o tres horas y me gusto más xD <strong>

**Reviews?;w;**


End file.
